villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Worg
The Worg are an alien warrior race that serves as the main antagonist in the live action film by RoosterTeeth for YouTube Red, Lazer Team. History In 1977, the government has secretly decoded a transmission, sent by the alien Antareans, which says that a deadly race known as the Worg has destroyed sixteen civilizations and are coming to destroy Earth. To help defend Earth, the Antareans have sent a powerful battle suit for the "Champion of Earth" to wear. The government begins training Adam from birth to be the Champion. 38 years later, the transport shuttle had finally arrived to Earth, heading course to Milford, Texas, where Adam is waiting to retrieve the suit. But before it can make it to the military base, it was accidentally shot down by a massive firework and the pieces of the suit were each bonded to four local idiots: Anthony Hagan (with the energy shield gauntlet), Woody Johnson (the intelligence helmet), Zach Spencer (the energy arm cannon), and Herman Mendoza (the speed boots). So Adam and Colonel Emory were forced to trained these four civilians (now known as "Lazer Team") to be prepared for the battle when the Worg Champion arrives. Meanwhile, a dangerous group of soldiers are possessed by small robotic insects sent by the Worg, and begins to hunt down Lazer Team with advanced handheld weapons. The Worg attempts to sabotage the team before the upcoming battle. The possessed soldiers search through the base's infirmary during the team's physical. But Lazer Team escape the base, in fear they were going to cut off the armor pieces. After the escape, the Worg-controlled soldiers planted a parasite probe on Mindy, Hagan's daughter and Zach's girlfriend. When Zach contacted her on Skype, he told her they were hiding out at her mom's old cabin. She arrives and attacks Zach and the others, but they subdue her and Woody communicates with the Worg through the device on the back of her neck. Before they can finish negotiating, Zach rips the device off and it self-destructs, destroying the cabin. They are pursued by the possessed soldiers, but manage to escape in the process. They make their way to Zach and Mindy's high school, where they find out that a spaceship has landed over the town's football field, creating a giant force field around it. The Worg transmit a message, calling the Champions of Earth to battle. Lazer Team is once again ambushed by the possessed soldiers, but uses teamwork to kill all four of them. On the night of arrival, the team is able to make it through the force field and to the stadium with Adam's help. The stands were filled with holographic images of the Antareans. The Worg Champion arrives, wearing an identical Suit of Power. It was then they learned that the war was actually a elimination tournament set by the Antareans where the loser gets their home planet destroyed. Gallery Worg armored.PNG|The Worg Champion in the Suit of Power Category:Internet Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Mature Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Youtube Movie Villains